1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to endoscopic surgical instruments. More particularly, this invention relates to an endoscopic biopsy instrument with means for facilitating sample removal without withdrawal of the biopsy instrument from an endoscope.
2. State of the Art
Endoscopic biopsy procedures are typically performed with an endoscope and an endoscopic biopsy forceps device (bioptome). The endoscope is a long flexible tube carrying fiber optics and having a narrow lumen through which the bioptome is inserted. The bioptome typically includes a long flexible coil having a pair of opposed jaws at the distal end and manual actuation means at the proximal end. Manipulation of the actuation means opens and closes the jaws. During a biopsy tissue sampling operation, the surgeon guides the endoscope to the biopsy site while viewing the biopsy site through the fiber optics of the endoscope. The bioptome is inserted through the narrow lumen of the endoscope until the opposed jaws arrive at the biopsy site. While viewing the biopsy site through the fiber optics of the endoscope, the surgeon positions the jaws around a tissue to be sampled and manipulates the actuation means so that the jaws close around the tissue. A sample of the tissue is then cut and/or torn away from the biopsy site while it is trapped between the jaws of the bioptome. Keeping the jaws closed, the surgeon withdraws the bioptome from the endoscope and then opens the jaws to collect the biopsy tissue sample.
A biopsy tissue sampling procedure often requires the taking of several tissue samples either from the same or from different biopsy sites. Unfortunately, most bioptomes are limited to taking a single tissue sample, after which the device must be withdrawn from the endoscope and the tissue collected before the device can be used again to take a second tissue sample. Several attempts have been made to provide an instrument which will allow the taking of several tissue samples before the instrument must be withdrawn and the samples collected. Problems in providing such an instrument include the extremely small size required by the narrow lumen of the endoscope and the fact that the instrument must be flexible in order to be inserted through the lumen of the endoscope. Thus, several known multiple sample biopsy instruments are precluded from use with an endoscope because of their size and rigidity. These include the “punch and suction type” instruments disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,033 to Halpern et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,206 to Whipple et al. Both of these devices have a hollow tube with a punch at the distal end and a vacuum source coupled to the proximal end. A tissue sample is cut with the punch and suctioned away from the biopsy site through the hollow tube. It is generally recognized, however, that dry suctioning tissue samples (i.e., without the use of an irrigating fluid) through a long narrow flexible bioptome is virtually impossible.
Efforts have been made to provide multiple sampling ability to an instrument which must traverse the narrow lumen of an endoscope. These efforts have concentrated on providing a cylindrical storage space at the distal end of the instrument wherein several tissue samples can be accumulated before the instrument is withdrawn from the endoscope. U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,753 to Lifton, for example, discloses a rigid cylindrical member attached to the distal end of a first flexible tube. The cylindrical member has a lateral opening and a concentric cylindrical knife blade is slidably mounted within the cylindrical member. A second flexible tube, concentric to the first tube is coupled to the knife blade for moving the knife blade relative to the lateral opening in the cylindrical member. A third flexible tube having a plunger tip is mounted within the second flexible tube and a vacuum source (a syringe) is coupled to the proximal end of the third tube. A tissue sample is taken by bringing the lateral opening of the cylindrical member upon the biopsy site, applying vacuum with the syringe to draw tissue into the lateral opening, and pushing the second flexible tube forward to move the knife blade across the lateral opening. A tissue sample is thereby cut and trapped inside the cylindrical knife within the cylindrical member. The third flexible tube is then pushed forward moving its plunger end against the tissue sample and pushing it forward into a cylindrical storage space at the distal end of the cylindrical member. Approximately six samples can be stored in the cylindrical member, after which the instrument is withdrawn from the endoscope. A distal plug on the cylindrical member is removed and the six samples are collected by pushing the third tube so that its plunger end ejects the samples.
The device of the Lifton patent suffers from several recognizable drawbacks. First, it is often difficult to obtain a tissue sample laterally of the device. Second, in order to expedite the obtaining of a lateral sample, a syringe is used to help draw the tissue into the lateral opening. However, this causes what was once a two-step procedure (position and cut), to become a three-step procedure (position, suction, cut). In addition, the use of a syringe requires an additional hand. Third, the Lifton patent adds a fourth step to the biopsy procedure by requiring that the tissue sample be pushed into the storage space. Thus, in all, the Lifton patent requires substantial effort on the part of the surgeon and an assistant and much of this effort is involved in pushing tubes, an action which is counter-intuitive to classical biopsy sampling. The preferred mode of operation of virtually all endoscopic tools is that a gripping action at the distal end of the instrument is effected by a similar action at the proximal end of the instrument. Classical biopsy forceps jaws are closed by squeezing a manual actuation member in a syringe-like manner.
A more convenient endoscopic multiple sample biopsy device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,255 to Rydell. Rydell provides a flexible endoscopic instrument with a knife-sharp cutting cylinder at its distal end. A coaxial anvil is coupled to a pull wire and is actuated in the same manner as conventional biopsy forceps. When the anvil is drawn into the cylinder, tissue located between the anvil and the cylinder is cut and pushed into a storage space within the cylinder. Several samples may be taken and held in the storage space before the device is withdrawn from the endoscope. While the device of Rydell is effective in providing a multiple sample tool where each sample is obtained with a traditional two-step procedure (position and cut), it is still limited to lateral cutting which is often problematic. Traditional biopsy forceps provide jaws which can grasp tissue frontally or laterally. Even as such, it is difficult to position the jaws about the tissue to be sampled. Lateral sampling is even more difficult.
A multiple sample biopsy forceps of a more traditional form is disclosed-in co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,432 to Slater et al. Slater et al. discloses an endoscopic multiple sample biopsy forceps having a jaw assembly which includes a pair of opposed toothed jaw cups each of which is coupled by a resilient arm to a base member. The base member of the jaw assembly is mounted inside a cylinder and axial movement of one of the jaw assembly and cylinder relative to the other draws the arms of the jaws into the cylinder or moves the cylinder over the arms of the jaws to bring the jaw cups together in a biting action. The arms of the jaws effectively form a storage chamber which extends proximally from the lower jaw cup and prevents accumulated biopsy samples from being squeezed laterally out from between the jaws during repeated opening and closing of the jaws and the lower jaw cup enhances movement of the biopsy samples into the storage chamber. The device can hold up to four samples before it must be retrieved out of the endoscope. However, in some biopsy procedures it is sometimes desirous to retrieve more. In addition, it has been found that samples within the chamber can stick together and make determinations of which sample came from which biopsy site somewhat difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,008 to Crowe discloses a multiple sample bioptome which purports to take several samples and to transfer each sample by water pressure through a duct to the proximal end of the instrument, where each sample can be individually retrieved. The device includes a plastic jaw set biased in an open position and coupled to the distal end of an elongate tube, up to seven feet long. The tube defines a duct. A sleeve extends over the tube and a water flow passage is provided between the tube and the sleeve. An aperture is provided in the tube to permit the water flow passage to meet the duct at the distal end of the tube. Withdrawing the tube into the sleeve is disclosed to force the jaws closed and enable a sample to be cut from tissue and lodge in the duct. The water flow passage is disclosed to enable water to flow under pressure from the proximal end of passage to the distal end of the passage, through the aperture and into the distal end of the duct and to be aspirated to the proximal end of the duct, thereby transferring with it any sample contained in the duct to the proximal end where the sample can be retrieved.
While on paper the Crowe device is appealing, in practice the design is impractical and flawed. For example, it would be very difficult, if not impossible, to slide the elongate tube, up to seven feet in length, relative to a sleeve of substantially the same length. It would also be difficult to maintain an unobstructed water flow passage between the tube and sleeve as the tube and sleeve curve and bend through the body. Furthermore, in order for the jaws to cut a tissue sample, the tube and jaws must be drawn into the sleeve, thereby undesirably pulling the jaws away from the tissue to be sampled.